we're waiting for dawn
by esthleim
Summary: "Indah, bukan?" katanya, bersandar dalam kursinya, dasi longgar, rambut pirang dibelai sinar kelap-kelip dari luar sementara mereka, menghadap langit, bersama. ‹Kise/fem!Kuroko, pilot/stewardess AU›


a/n: _disclaimer_. fic ini dibuat bukan terinspirasi dengan casualties yang belakangan terjadi; hanya saja pada akhirnya saya terpaksa mencomot referensi sedikit dari sana. tidak untuk menyinggung pihak manapun! credits to _noktah _(userID 3868882) yang telah membantu mengembangkan idenya di twitter. sisanya, milik _fujimaki tadatoshi. _

.

.

.

.

Dia mengenalinya pertama ketika muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya ketika mereka berada di ketinggian tiga puluh ribu kaki, dan Kise sudah membiarkan co-pilotnya terus mengangkat pesawat mereka sementara ia menelaah peta. Seharusnya―ia mendengar bunyi desing halus pintu dibuka dan klik klak klik hak profesional para pramugari (atau gara) di atas lantai pesawat.

Tapi hanya―presensi halus, yang membuat refleks Kise bergerak―dan jantungnya nyaris copot ketika suara halus menyapanya sembari ia menoleh untuk bertemu mata dengan pramugari yang rasa-rasanya tidak dikenalnya tadi. Tapi, wajahnya yang datar dengan senyum tipis, mungkin sedikit kebingungan, namun segelintir bacaan mata Ryouta mengatakan, mungkin pramugari itu sedikit tertawa, hanya saja dikemas dalam attitude profesional, membuatnya kikuk dan bertanya dengan cepat. "K-Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya, kapten, apakah anda butuh krimer atau susu dalam kopi anda."

Kise melongo, sebentar, sebelum matanya berjengit sedikit―dan ia ingin percaya itu hanya efek matanya yang tidak terlindung dengan kacamata hitam yang terlipat rapi di dekat kemudinya dari sinar matahari yang mereka jemput dalam penerbangan―akan segera bolak-balik itu, beserta awan-awan, dan laut, laut yang berkepanjangan. Hanya saja pramugari. Pramugari yang biasanya tersenyum antusias dan senyum mereka menukik―adalah hal-hal biasa yang Kise hadapi, mengenai pamornya, dibandingkan dengan basa-basi pramugari ini yang mulai bosan dengan lambatnya prosesor otaknya bekerja pagi ini, belum dengan acuan kopi.

"Dengan krimer saja, _please_." Katanya. dan pramugari itu berbalik―rambut pendeknya, rambut pendeknya diangkat, dijepit dan disanggul dengan profesional berwarna sama pucatnya dengan lehernya dan dasi scarf itu terikat sempurna sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu kokpit. Warnanya biru, sapuan bening dari seragam hitam garang dan warna-warna corak dari scarfnya.

Kise kembali memandangi peta, namun angan-angannya terasa silau. Ia mengambil kacamata hitamnya, memandang hamparan horizon yang membentang.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali penerbangan, jagat mulai berkonspirasi dengan angannya. Dalam shiftnya, mulai masuk angkatan para awak kabin yang lebih muda dari biasanya (bisik-bisik berkata, perampingan telah terjadi dan inilah yang tersisa). Sehingga dalam berjam-jam penerbangan, mendarat di dataran suram Eropa hingga taburan pulau-pulau di Asia―diisinya dengan menyeruput kopi, yang kadang rasanya mirip, tidak terlalu manis padahal ia meminta krim. Tapi Kise belum pernah terbang bersama kopi itu ketika harus terjaga seharian penuh―sebelum terkapar di kamar hotel―setelah melewati samudra terluas, biru, biru membuat pening kepala dan tiap gradasi warna menghantuimu dengan nama-nama awan, kumulus, angin, knot, semuanya berputar sementara kau berusaha membawa kapal raksasa itu mencium kembali tanah.

Kise menemukan rasa kopinya lagi di penerbangan-penerbangan lebih singkat, dimana ia jarang menaruh perhatian pada awak kru yang biasanya masih muda, trainee, di bawah mata induk para senior yang dagunya tinggi―dan kalaupun ia melirik, ia selalu berakhir menggulirkan bijih matanya melewati orang itu. Tapi sekarang ia menyiapkan kopi paginya dengan mudah, tak lagi menunggu, dan menyerahkannya ketika mereka sudah tinggi dan awan-awan kumulus tak bergerak, angin halus, terhampar seperti karpet yang menyilaukan di bawah sana.

Ko-pilot di sebelahnya sibuk mengawasi ketinggian dan kecepatan angin. Ia sudah menerima kopinya―pekat dan hitam dan serius, Kise enggan bahkan mengajaknya bicara. Sebelum pramugari itu berbalik, Kise bertanya.

"Kuroko, ya?"

Ia menyembunyikan senyum dari balik bibir cangkir kertasnya, ketika pramugari itu untuk pertama kali, terlambat langsung membalas sapaannya, dan kemudian membungkukkan lehernya sedikit. "Kapten Kise."

Kemudian, Kise tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Gatal, dengan satu kabin penuh dengan penumpang kelas eksekutif yang manja di belakangnya, tak lama, pramugari Kuroko berbalik dan kembali menghilang, meninggalkan kokpit.

Kopi Kise di penerbangan siang itu tidak lebih manis dari biasanya. Ia berakhir menghabiskannya, toh, dalam tiga puluh menit pertama, jauh sebelum mereka mendarat.

.

.

Ada sesuatu mengenai Tetsuko Kuroko dan kemampuannya menyelip dan menghilang dengan sunyi―sebagaimana seharusnya memang, seorang awak kabin yang profesional, tapi Kise sudah dewasa dengan banyak dari kaum wanita sulit menyamarkan aura mereka ketika mendekatinya. Untuk satu hal, Kuroko tidak menyerahkan kopinya dengan selipan nomornya di balik _napkin_ maupun dengan bekas lipstik seperti kode yang biasa pramugari lakukan, mengundangnya ke balik tirai di antara laci-laci alumunium dan _stocking_ mereka yang ketat. Kuroko tidak tersenyum lebih dari sunggingan sopan profesional lebih dari yang dianjurkan.

Dan ia―dengan auranya yang gampang hilang itu―sulit ditemukan ketika mereka sudah turun, dan Kise ingin mengajaknya, mungkin setengah bercanda, mungkin tidak, untuk makan malam di _hey_ kudengar restoran hotel anu menyenangkan.

Sekalinya ia berhasil menangkap Kuroko, tepat dengan timing terburuk yang pernah ada, ketika mereka semua turun dari pesawat, di atas lantai berkilau bandara internasional Narita dan cekikik merdu para pramugari lainnya―Kuroko berhasil menyeret sepleton pramugari itu untuk ditraktir Kise unagi bakar, bahkan hingga kopilot yang ikut bertandang dengannya―Kasamatsu-senpai yang berdalil Kise tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan layak sebagai senpai yang sudah rela diposisikan dibawah kouhainya.

(Paling tidak, di bawah penerangan temaram kandil lentera dan meja-meja yang penuh keriap minyak, nasi dan daging yang harum, Kise menemukan sisi lain dari Kuroko―yang bukan dibubuhi bedak transluscent dan rambut tersasak rapi dan parfum dan untaian scarf yang miring.

Bulu matanya cukup pendek, tapi membayang di bawah temaram lampu yang menguning, dan pipinya sedikit oranye, pink, chubby. Ia punya kebiasaan menatap orang ketika orang itu berbicara, dan menyeruput tehnya dengan lama dan pelan seolah menghirupnya dulu sekaligus minum―apa mungkin itu untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang tak memantul di matanya? Malam itu, bukan hanya sake yang membuat Kise mabuk.

Pulangnya, ia mengacir dengan oportunis, tangan Kuroko yang bersarung di sekitar lengannya sementara ia mendorongnya masuk ke taxi, meninggalkan yang lain dengan bill yang terbayar, karena ia gentleman tapi ia tidak ingin mengantar mereka hingga tiba di stasiun perhentian masing-masing, terimakasih.

Ia bertanya di mana rumah Kuroko, dan berkata ingin mengantarnya pulang. Kuroko berakhir menurunkannya tak jauh dari situ dan berkata ia baik-baik saja naik taxi sendirian.

.

.

Perihalnya begini―malam itu, dari antara wanita-wanita pramugari lain yang melepas letih dan Kuroko yang sedikit di bawah pengaruh sake manis juga―Kise telah berhasil mencomot nomor telepon Tetsuko, walaupun tidak banyak gunanya karena tidak satupun smsnya dibalas dan lebih sering berada di atas langit membuat mereka bukan manusia-manusia yang gemar berkutat dengan benda mungil itu. Tapi―Kise bekerja. Kuroko tahu Kise bekerja karena shiftnya belakangan sering dikepalai oleh kapten Kise atau sekali-kali co-pilot Kise dan ia mengambil keuntungan pribadi dari tidak menaruh krimer sedikitpun dalam kopinya, untuk membayangkan semburan atau keluhan dari ruang pilot yang akan ditangani oleh awak kabin lain selain daripadanya, karena maaf, ia lupa, lupa sekali kalau kapten Kise punya afeksi tertentu dengan gula, maaf sekali.

Ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka melewati samudra pasifik bersama, biru di luar, penumpang yang terlelap, bintang-bintang karena mereka telah tinggi, tinggi mengatasi permadani awan, Kuroko menyeduh kopi lagi dan membawakan makan malam bagi kapitan kapal raksasa yang terbang itu, dan sedikit mengagumi pemandangan dari kokpit, sedikit terlalu terlena hingga Kise menyadarinya. Dan mematikan lampu di kokpit hingga pemandangan di luar semakin jelas.

"Indah, bukan?" katanya, bersandar dalam kursinya, dasi longgar, rambut pirang dibelai sinar kelap-kelip dari luar sementara mereka, menghadap langit, bersama.

Dan untuk sekali, Kuroko sedikit kehilangan napas, mengangguk mengiyakannya.

.

.

Kuroko membiarkan kapten Kise menggenggam tangannya ketika ia sudah berpisah dari kru lain, dan mencium tangannya tanpa menatap dengan dingin ketika ia dimasukkan (lagi), namun kali ini tanpa escort yang ofensif, ke dalam taxi yang sepertinya sudah dibayar duluan untuk sampai ke tujuan.

Di dalam deru mobil yang menyentuh tanah, Kuroko merasa bosan, dan melepas rambutnya yang kaku dan kasar oleh parfum, hairspray, dan ruang vakum, dan mengelus punggung tangannya, panas.

.

.

Awalnya begini―

mungkin Kuroko memutuskan untuk menjadi pramugari walaupun ia satu-satunya putri, karena ia tahu ia cekatan dan peduli akan kebutuhan orang-orang, dari caranya mengamati mereka sepanjang hari dengan presensi yang auranya minim. Mungkin karena ada bocah naif yang dulu memanggilnya cantik dan dengan obsesif mencoba mendekatinya dan dihadang oleh pesaing lain, sehingga Kuroko tahu, Kuroko tahu, harga dari tulang pipinya yang anggun, matanya yang biru, pewarnaannya yang pucat mungkin akan menjadi pro dan kontra keputusannya mengambil pekerjaan itu.

Tapi selama berbulan-bulan training ia belajar berbaur, memoles, berjalan dan berenang, gesit dan menyelamatkan, tegas―maka ia pun pelan-pelan jatuh hingga dalam―menyukai pekerjaan ini. Tidak seorangpun dapat menghentikannya; penumpang yang menyebalkan, perlakuan yang bahkan menyerempet tidak senonoh, semuanya itu dapat ditanggungnya, dapat ditanggungnya.

Kemudian Kapten atau Ko-kapten Kise datang dan mulai mengantarnya (mengantarnya pulang) setelah mereka terbang bersama. Dengan halus dan dengan senyum yang terang seperti pertama kali Kuroko menemuinya dalam kokpit. Mobil sedannya meluncur halus seperti ketika Kuroko duduk dan mengucapkan doa ketika roda pesawat mencium daratan, seperti sentuhan kaki balerina yang anggun sekali―dan lama ia membuka matanya seolah takut ada sedikit guncangan hingga sadar mereka sudah melambat. Kise mengemudi vehicle apapun sama seperti ketika terbang―bebas, teratur, dan mencium tanah dengan lembut. Ia membawanya makan malam di bawah matahari dan di bawah bintang, bahkan mencoba membelikannya scarf seolah Kuroko masih perlu scarf selain daripada seragam―dan Kuroko berusaha menghiraukan implikasi romantis dari kencan-kencan yang dibawanya (lagi, siapa yang ingin dibohonginya? ini semua berteriak akan variabel romantis, romantis, berbeda dari kopi pagi siang malam dan apel profesional ketika Ryouta mengenakan seragam yang membuat bahunya lebar dan matanya tajam, dicium sinar matahari dan dilindungi lensa ray ban)

Maka semua hal ini seharusnya berakhir sempurna dengan mungkin Kise dengan senyumnya yang matahari suatu hari akan membawanya setelah penerbangan berjam-jam mereka ke tepi laut dan berkata, 'bolehkah aku mencium bibirmu kali ini daripada hanya pipi', dan Kuroko akan menolaknya, dan Kise tetap akan melakukannya, dengan malu dan dengan sedikit hisap yang nakal. Kemudian mereka dapat pindah untuk hidup bersama, apartemen yang masih kosong dimulai jadi sekedar tempat untuk tidur dari jadwal-jadwal hectic yang diselingi hari-hari kosong ketika manusia-manusia langit bosan, berada di bumi. Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti ketika Kuroko sudah cukup mempercayainya―kapten Kise dengan segala pamornya tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wanita lain kecuali dirinya, dirinya―Kuroko akan mengiyakan salah satu konfesi konyol Kise mengenai mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya dan mungkin Kise akan melongo tolol sebelum matanya memerah, basah, bahagia.

Seharusnya mereka bisa menjalani ini semua.

.

.

Tapi―

(_Guncangan di kokpit. Alarm berbunyi. Penumpang panik, namun semuanya terikat dengan pasti ke kursi mereka dengan sabuk―masker-masker berjatuhan dan Kuroko meneriakkan aba-aba untuk memakainya. Ia berusaha tenang, tapi ketakutan akan kabin yang berguncang dan serasa mulai menukik tak sebanding dengan simulasi dimana kau tahu hanya akan jatuh ke dalam kolam dan teman-temanmu―pilot virtualmu―tidak akan kenapa-napa._

_Di balik pintu kokpit yang tebal kau tidak dapat mendengar rutuk sumpah serapahnya yang berjuang menarik kendali dengan sekuat tenaga sementara di sekitar mereka pesawat mulai kehilangan tekanan dan knotnya turun, nol, nol, naik, naik, _KAMI-SAMA_―_

_sebelum terjun bebas._

_Kuroko tidak menjerit._

_ketika gravitasi membanting mereka semua dan pesawat itu terjun bebas ke dalam air, fluid membalik dan menghancurkan metal dan membuat mereka terhantam, terbungkam air, Kuroko tak merasakan tangan Kise menggenggamnya._

_Ia menutup mata, dan bertahan di tempat duduknya._)


End file.
